Payback
by QuilAtearaWolf
Summary: Destiney pranks me and I end up with PINK hair! Well all I can say is payback is sweet! and when she gets me again you get ANOTHER story! so as long as she keeps on you'll get new chapters! each one a 1 shot!
1. Payback is a well you get the point!

**Payback is a… Yeah You Get The Point**

After having my hair spray painted pink, by the sweet innocent Destiney, I decided I was going to get back at her. It took a few nights of planning and watching. I'm totally coming across as a creep here but this prank called for it. I go the perfect idea pretty much instantly. Lucky me her prank didn't last as long as she hoped. I got my hair cleaned up and dyed back to normal thanks to Leah Clearwater. I owe her BIG time for that.

I had been watching her for the past several nights. I know about the time she dozes off, the time it takes her to actually get into deep sleep, and when she starts waking up. Tonight was the night I was going to put all that knowledge to good use.

I had purchased those force flex glad bags and the plastic latex gloves doctors use. I also had a note in my pocket and the whole plan in my head which had me in laughing fits. Poor poor Destiney. She really did mess with the wrong wolf!

I got to her apartment at about midnight. I'd been watching her. I knew she was already asleep. I had also watched her so I knew where her 'hidden' house key was. I unlocked the door quietly and slipped the key back where it was supposed to be.

I walked in my box that had my force glad bags and gloves in hand. I shut the front door behind me and quietly went down the hall and peeked into Destiney's room. She was sounds asleep. She was even snoring a little. I went straight to her closet and opened the door quietly. It squeaked but she didn't even move. I breathed again with a sigh of relief. I began to take all the cloths off the hangers dumping them into one of the force bags. I crammed clothes in it until it was completely full. I took the bag out to my jeep being quiet with the door of course. I went back to the closet. There were so many clothes it was ridiculous. I took the shirts, the pants, the dresses, the jackets, the tights, the shoes, the everything she could wear. I even took her scarf. It took a total of five bags alone for the things in the closet.

I took each bag out to my car and when I came back inside I shut the door quietly as always. Well after I closed the door I heard movement. All I could think was shoot I've been busted. I heard her bathroom door open and a light flick on. She just had to pee. This was wonderful. I was going to be stuck in here for a while until she falls back asleep. I HAD to get the rest of her clothes OR all this was wasted a wasted effort. I went into her kitchen and planted my butt on her counter, time to wait. I hate waiting. Its like a punishment. I guess I deserve it. I was being pretty mean. I got down and went to her raid her fridge. I got me a can of coke then I found some poptarts. I enjoyed the cherry poptarts with the coke cola.

I waited thirty minutes then went to check on her. She was out again snoring and all. I thanked God. I grabbed my box of garbage bags and placed it on the dresser. I put on my awesome doctor latex gloves. I wanted to do the whole POP when I put them on. I resisted the urge. It took everything in me not to do it. I grinned and opened the top drawer.

This is why I needed gloves. The top drawer was full of panties and bras. I wasn't a sick-o but hey if I wasn't leaving going to let her have even one thing except what she was wearing to bed. So the job got dirty I quickly raked out the drawer trying to pay no attention to what she had in there. Claire was going to kill me knowing I was in Destiney's underwear drawer.

I moved onto the next drawer. This drawer was socks. So all the socks went in the bag and disappeared. Then I moved onto drawer number three. I opened that one to find pajamas. Pajamas were cool. They were a safe territory right? WRONG!!! It sent my mind right to wondering what was in Claire's drawers. What did she wear to bed? What is in her underwear drawer? Is there anything I'd like?

I shook my head and refocused. I raked that drawer til there was nothing in it. Once all the drawers were empty I took that bag out to my jeep. This girl has way to many clothes. I went back in the house dumping the hamper in her bathroom in a bag. I took EVERYTHING clothing wise.

Then I left as quietly as I came. I left my note on her dresser. It read

_Destiney,_

_I took your clothes! Next time you will think before pranking this wolf again!_

_Quil Ateara_

_PS: Your clothes are on the top cliff!_

I did what I said. I put the bags of clothes on the top cliff. I smirked. Mission accomplished! I took her clothes, I didn't wake her up, and I would succeed at embarrassing her. She's going to wake up and hate me but that's ok. After the pink hair she needed a nice evil prank!

Destiney DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH A WOLF THAT CAN PLAY THEM BETTER!!!

_Quil Ateara!_


	2. New Trend

_Quick reminder. I don't own the characters I don't own anything twilight I don't all that stuff I'm not Stephenie... blah blah blah... you get the idea. don't say I didn't say it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Destiney is spelled correctly. Its a friend on .com/ name. She loves to prank me so then we end up with my pranks back which is what this is. This is a 'mean' prank BUT she gave me a hello kitty tattoo (was removable but I didn't know that and hair grows back) alright so READ AND REVIEW and I'd love you guys forever!_

_Quil Ateara _

* * *

**New Trend**

Destiney, finally, had gone way too far. I was done playing nice. To say I was angry or upset was an understatement. I was beyond pissed. I had flames practically around me I was so angry. To receive a tattoo in your sleep for a prank doesn't seem fair to me nor is it a prank, it was just down right mean and evil. What possesses someone to do such things? So that is how I came up with this evil plan of payback.

One more thing before I tell you what I did. Since when are you allowed to get payback on someone for getting payback on your because they did something to you? It's a no brainer. You don't. You're just continuing a cycle that will never stop. So lets continue on so you can find out what I did to our very own, devious devil, Destiney.

If she was going to do something permanent to me I was going to do something not so permanent but something that would take a while to fix. I arrived at Destiney's house around 1 AM. I reached over for the house key she always had hidden. It wasn't there. She was smarter than expected. She moved it. That wouldn't keep me out though. I opened the window in her living room. I crawled in and smirked. I walked my way to her room and smirked.

"Destiney when will you learn to not mess with a wolf that has temper problems," I whispered looking at her.

I pulled out a pair of scissors from my pocket. It didn't seem quite fair to me. Here lately I'd spent more time here in Destiney's room than my own awesome girlfriends. All over stupid pranks. I was really beginning to hate it. I needed Claire and me time.

"This won't take long and I will only cut a little," I whispered again as I cut a lock of her hair.

I smirked working fast and quietly. I was going for the reverse bowl cut. So basically everything in side the bowl was cut really short and everything outside the bowl was still long. After getting it cut short I pulled out the buzz cut razor. I set it on the shortest setting as possible. I took my time getting it perfect. I wanted the serious contrast between the short and long hair, and between the dark hair and her white scalp.

I smirked when I was finished. I cleaned up what I could of the hair I cut off. I went to the bathroom and stuck a note to the mirror with scotch tape.

Destiney,

Give up while you can! You should think how this crazy wolf will respond. I suggest a wig or hat! You can barrow my wig from Halloween.

_Quil Ateara_


End file.
